swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Critical Master Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Some Elite Troopers know exactly where to strike their foes to deal maximum damage, potentially crippling their enemies in the process. Deny Move Prerequisite: Reduce Mobility When you score a Critical Hit with a melee or ranged attack, your target cannot Move on it's next turn. Extended Critical Range (Heavy Weapons) Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +10, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons) When you are using a Heavy Weapon, you extend the weapon's critical range by 1 (For example, 19-20 instead of 20). However, anything other than a Natural 20 is not considered an automatic hit; if you roll anything other than a Natural 20 and still miss the target, you do not score a Critical Hit. Extended Critical Range (Rifles) Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +10, Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) When you are using a Rifle, you extend the weapon's critical range by 1 (For example, 19-20 instead of 20). However, anything other than a Natural 20 is not considered an automatic hit; if you roll anything other than a Natural 20 and still miss the target, you do not score a Critical Hit. Flurry Attack Prerequisite: Weapon Proficiency (Chosen Weapon) Choose a single Weapon Group or Exotic Weapon you are proficient with. When you score a Critical Hit with a weapon from that group, you can make one immediate extra attack (In addition to the other effects of a Critical Hit) against a single target within Range. You may only use this Talent once per turn. You can select this Talent multiple times. It's effects do not stack. Each time you take the Talent, it applies to a new Weapon Group or Exotic Weapon. Knockback When you score a Critical Hit against a target no more than two size categories larger than you are, you can choose to move that opponent 1 square in any direction as a Free Action. You cannot use this Talent on an opponent that is being Grabbed or Grappled, and you cannot move your target into a solid object or into another creature's Fighting Space. Reduce Defense When you score a Critical Hit with a melee or ranged attack, your target takes a -2 penalty to their Reflex Defense until it is fully healed (At maximum Hit Points). Reduce Mobility When you score a Critical Hit with a melee or ranged attack, you reduce the target's speed by half until it is fully healed (At maximum Hit Points). Additional Critical Master Talents Extended Critical Range (Simple Weapons) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +10, Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) When you attack with a Simple Weapon, you extend the weapon's critical range by 1 (For example, 19-20 instead of 20). However, anything other than a Natural 20 is not considered an automatic hit; if you roll anything other than a Natural 20 and still miss the target, you do not score a Critical Hit.Category:Talent Trees Category:Elite Trooper Talent Trees